


Reincarnation

by BloodDemonLove



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDemonLove/pseuds/BloodDemonLove
Summary: Noah and Zander Blackburn are a normal couple living in the middle of nowhere raising their twin children, Lauren and James. Everything is fine until one fateful night when it all comes to an end. Decades later, the Ghost Adventures Crew decides to investigate the house where it all went down and discover some shocking secrets about the house and about themselves as well.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 4





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By Suffer the Children By HidingintheInkwell
> 
> This story may sound very very similar to theirs, I'm going to try and make it different enough because I don't want to steal from them. They did an amazing job with the plot and you should definitely go and read theirs to see where my inspiration came from. 
> 
> On another note, this story will include rape, but it will not be described in detail. If that is triggering for you, then you may want to skip this story altogether because it will be mentioned frequently. It also includes the f-slur (period-typical religious homophobia) but its use is also very limited as even typing it makes me uncomfortable (as it should).

Noah Blackburn and Zander Williams were young, only 20 years old when they decided to elope. They were married by a kind old priest in secret (becoming Noah and Zander Blackburn), then moved to the wilderness in northern Wisconsin. There, they moved into a two-story home, newly built a few years prior, in a small town where no one knew them. After finishing his degree in psychology, Noah got a job working in the local elementary school as a school counselor, while Zander joined the local trade school learning how to fix cars and eventually opened his own mechanic shop. Both men enjoyed being around children as Noah got to work with them every day and Zander employed some of the local teenagers at his shop so that they would stay out of trouble. They had already agreed that they would adopt the first chance they had.

  
Their chance came a few years after Zander opened his shop. Noah was working in his office when one of his coworkers mentioned a pair of newly orphaned twins that needed a home before they got sent to foster care. Without thinking twice, Noah volunteered to look after the children. When he got home that night, he brought up the twins to his husband, who readily agreed to take care of the children. And so, the Blackburn family grew by two over the next week as the city records were adjusted to include the addition of twins Lauren and James, age 8. Noah had worked with them before and so a connection had already been formed before the twins were brought into the family. The twins flourished in their new home, happy to have a family again.

  
The Blackburn family grew to be loved by the community, as small as it was. Everything was wonderful. Until four years later when a heavily religious group moved into the area to start a church. As soon as the group found out about Noah and Zander, and that they had two children, life was anything but peaceful for the poor family. Notes, junk, spray-painted messages, insults yelled from passing vehicles, and even people camping in front of Zander's shop to discourage customers all became a part of everyday life. The Blackburns did their best to ignore the group, not wanting to cause any trouble. Unfortunately, trouble would find them when one night, a group of men from the church decided to 'liberate' the town of the 'sin' living there. They stormed the Blackburn home late at night, catching the household fast asleep and off-guard.

  
The group split in two, half going after Zander and Noah, the other half going after the twins. All four were hauled into the downstairs living room where Zander was stripped of his pajamas and raped. The twins and Noah were forced to watch as Zander was violently assaulted, the men grunting about how this would show them that they were living a life of sin. Leaving Zander in a pool of his own blood, struggling to breathe, they moved on to Noah. Noah was beaten, punched, and kicked until he too was lying on the ground struggling to breathe. One of the men looked at the twins, who were both crying and screaming, and grinned, "Don't worry, kiddies, you're going to be free of this sinful existence very soon, just like these fags!"

  
With that declaration, knives were pulled, and Noah and Zander were then stabbed to death in front of their twin children. Lauren and James were then hauled back upstairs and strangled to death in their beds.

  
The next morning, a neighbor noticed that the front door to the Blackburn home was open and went to close it for them. Upon reaching the front door, she saw blood in the living room. She walked in and screamed when she found the dead bodies of Noah and Zander on the floor of the living room, Zander naked and bloody while Noah was beaten almost beyond recognition. There was blood everywhere in the living room and she ran through the house to try and find the children, hoping and praying that they were still alive. She discovered the children in their room, lips blue and handprint bruises forming around their necks, as dead as their fathers.

  
The police never convicted anyone, even though there were multiple reported cases of assault and harassment against members of the new church. The church ended up leaving years later when the residents of the town refused to help them with anything out of respect and solidarity for the Blackburns. The family had a large funeral and the entire town (minus the church members) showed up to pay their respects.

  
The house sat empty for a long time, no one wanting to disrespect the Blackburns by moving into the home so soon after their deaths. Eventually, there was a couple that moved into the home, wanting a nice place to start their new family. The locals didn't have the heart to tell them about the gruesome murders that took place there a decade ago, opting to leave them alone and see what happens.

It wasn't long before something strange started happening. While the family seemed happy, a few of the residents noticed that the husband would spend long hours In the bars drinking and so they kept an eye on the young woman. After a few years, they stopped seeing her, but the husband would still go to work and to the bar. A neighbor reported to the police that she hadn't seen the young woman in a few months, and so the police searched the residence as a welfare check. Sure enough, the young woman's body was found in the basement, beaten, and strangled to death. The husband was convicted for his wife's death, as well as the death of 2 other women in other states. He was sentenced to death by hanging, which took place three years after his initial sentencing.

  
Again, the house sat empty for years. Then a single young woman, a psychic by the name of Miriam, moved in. When asked why she moved into a two-story house when it was just herself, she responded with "The house called for me".

  
She lived there alone for five years, not once complaining of any strange noises. If anything, when asked about it, she would smile mysteriously and simply say that the house was waiting. Then the town got word that the Ghost Adventures Crew would be coming to film an episode of Ghost Adventures in the Blackburn house. And so the current story begins......


End file.
